1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a manual exchanger, and more particularly to a tray to tube manual exchanger for quickly transferring packaged semiconductor devices from tray to tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor wafers after design and manufacture still need tester to make sure if the functions of packaged semiconductor devices are normal. The packaged semiconductor devices after packaged are usually transported by tray. However, during the testing the packaged semiconductor devices are often tested by a tube handler. Therefore, it is necessary to transfer the packaged semiconductor devices from tray to tube to perform testing. Besides, when some semiconductor devices transported by tray are tested by tray handler, but they will be shipped by tubes, it is also necessary to transfer the packaged semiconductor devices from tray to tube. Traditionally, the packaged semiconductor devices are transferred only by hand, and therefore not only the demand of the manpower is huge, and transfer rate is slow, but also it is easy to damage products.
In view of the drawbacks of the traditional method to transfer semiconductor devices, there is a need for providing a new tray to tube manual exchanger, by which the semiconductor devices can effectively be transferred from tray to tube. Moreover, it can be operated easily, and has a cheaper price, and has a tiny volume, and can be removed easily, etc.